Turn It On
by Trixie Ray
Summary: "Eu não gosto de você, Parkinson. Eu te odeio. Agora saia logo daqui antes que eu chame a polícia e os tablóides e te acuse de invasão de propriedade."


**Turn It... On**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Harry Potter x Pansy Parkinson

**Genre: **general

**Rated T**

**Summary:** "Eu não gosto de você, Parkinson. Eu te odeio. Agora saia logo daqui antes que eu chame a polícia e os tablóides e te acuse de invasão de propriedade."

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A:** yep... mais uma fic Harry/Pansy - francamente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

Essa fic também foi escrita para o 39º Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map, mestrado pela Flafy. :D

A fic é UA - nada de magia aqui, ok?

música 1: "you couldn't hate enough to love" - Snuff, by Slipknot - frase colocada em português na fic

música 2: Turn It On - Franz Ferdinand

Boa fic!

* * *

"Onde você está?" Minha voz deixava transparecer um tênue desespero. Parece que a linha estava muda, mas eu sei que ele ainda está nela, que ainda não havia desligado o telefone. Parecia que ele fazia isso apenas para irritar-me, o que provavelmente era verdade. "Harry?"  
Ele deixou uma risada baixa escapar de seus lábios e alguns segundos depois eu pude ouvir sua resposta.  
"Realmente não é da sua conta, não é, Pansy?"

_It ain't easy being this kind of lover when you never call me  
It ain't easy being this kind of lover, won't you ever call me?_

Ah, Harry Potter, tudo é da minha conta. Olho para cima e vejo a luz do quarto dele acesa. Está frio, muito frio na verdade. Já é Outubro e as temperaturas de agora já mostram como será o inverno. Mas isso não importa. Ficarei aqui o tempo necessário até ver o que ele irá fazer... com _quem_ irá fazer.

_Oh, I'm dedicated, yes I'm a forgiver  
Oh, I'm dedicated, sure I'm a giver_

A luz foi apagada e pude ver a trajetória dele pela casa. Quarto, banheiro, sala. Até que essa se apagou também. Como eu sei que é impossível ele ir dormir às onze da noite, somente espero. E ele não me desaponta com relação a isso. Quatro minutos foi o tempo necessário para pegar o elevador, ir até o térreo e sair pela porta do prédio. Com um sobretudo preto, vejo ele andar em direção de seu carro, parado um pouco mais adiante de seu prédio.  
E eu sei que tenho que continuar.

_I'm dedicated, yes I'm a forgiver  
I'll forgive you always_

Meu motorista segue Harry com descrição. Para isso que ele recebe a quantia alta que pago.  
Não demorou nem vinte minutos para Harry chegar em seu destino; uma boate da moda. _Cheshire's Cat_. Que nome ridículo... Acompanho sua trajetória à entrada por trás dos vidros escuros da minha Mercedes CL Coupé preta. Ah, como eu amo esse carro.  
Espero cinco minutos e saio do carro, dando ordens para que o motorista continue no mesmo lugar em que está, não me importando quando ele diz que poderia ser multado.  
"Apenas faça o que eu mandei."  
E ele me obedece. Porque sabe que eu posso acabar com todas possibilidades de arranjar um emprego em um batimento cardíaco.

_Although I know you turn it on, yeah  
Aw, I know you turn it on_

É claro que eu entrei assim que o segurança me viu. Afinal, do que adianta ser filha de um casal bilionário se você não tem regalias como passar na frente de pessoas que tem alguns zeros a menos na conta bancária?  
Ninguém faz perguntas aqui, ninguém tira fotos. Não há lugar mais exclusivo. E eu quero saber o que Harry veio fazer aqui.  
Ele pode também ter todo dinheiro do mundo, como eu... mas quem ele encontraria aqui que é tão importante e que eu não possa saber?  
Nosso círculo não é tão grande. Afinal não é todo mundo que é bilionário nessa cidade, nesse _mundo_.

_You don't wanna know how I manage alone  
Oh no, you don't wanna know what goes on when I'm on my own_

É fácil localizá-lo e fico imediatamente chocada quando vejo com quem ele está.  
Como eles entraram aqui é difícil saber.  
Os velhos amigos de Harry... aquela gente que ele conheceu quando pensava que era órfão, quando morava com seus tios pobres.  
Sempre lembro de quando Lily e James descobriram o paradeiro de seu filho - o filho que tinha sido roubado deles com um ano de idade. Tinha onze anos quando o conheci. Agora, dez anos depois, é difícil lembrar de seu passado. Pelo menos era difícil para que eu lembrasse dele. Harry fazia questão de lembrá-lo a todo momento, principalmente encontrando-se com _eles_.  
Sempre fazia questão de dizer que preferia não ter todo dinheiro que tinha, não ser famoso!

_You don't wanna know how I plan on my on  
You don't wanna know how I know when you're on your own_

Saí assim que vi os quatro juntos, em uma mesa, tentando conversar por cima de todo barulho e bebendo cerveja.  
Até mesmo _elas_. Como elas podem beber _isso_? Reviro meus olhos e saio da boate que está começando a ficar cheia.  
Vejo que Rodney está no mesmo lugar em que mandei que ele ficasse. Ouço buzinas e olho para trás, vendo a fila de carros e motoristas nervosos. A rua é mão única, mas quem se importa?  
Entro no carro e mando meu motorista levar-me na casa de Harry. E como um bom empregado ele não pergunta nada.

_I'll never be alone, yeah  
You know I'd follow you to Rome, yeah_

Assim que o carro estacionou, abriram minha porta. O porteiro do prédio me cumprimentou com um sorriso e abriu a porta do elevador para mim. Sem nem olhar para ele, aperto o número o botão que tem escrito CO e espero.  
O elevador abre direto na sala de Harry. Nada como uma boa cobertura... Vou até seu bar e preparo um Martini.  
Enquanto espero Harry voltar, dou uma olhada ao meu redor. Vejo somente duas fotos dele com James e Lily; uma comigo, Daphne, Draco e Blaise. O que me irrita é como todas as outras fotos dali - e são muitas - são dele com seus amigos pobretões.  
Harry e Ronald.  
Harry e Hermione.  
Harry e Ginevra.  
Ronald, Hermione e Ginevra.  
Harry, Ronald e Hermione.  
Harry, Ronald, Hermione **e** Ginevra.  
Várias fotos... ao longo dos anos.  
Como ele pode renegar tanto sua herança? Sua vida? Seu destino com as pessoas certas?  
Aquela cobertura foi comprada com o dinheiro de seus pais. A cobertura que ele tanto ama e chama orgulhosamente de casa. E ele diz que não quer herdar o dinheiro que um dia será seu por direito?

_I know the places you call home, yeah  
You know I'll get you on your own, yeah_

Após uma hora fico entediada e resolvo ligar para ele novamente. O celular tocou duas vezes até que ele atendeu.  
"O que foi?" Sua voz estava irritada.  
"Aw, estou interrompendo algo?" Digo com um sorriso e voz sarcástica. "Largue esses três aí na boate e venha para sua casa... sua querida cobertura." Todo sarcasmo sumiu, só para dar lugar à minha voz fria e séria.  
"O que você..." Consegui ouvir ele soltar o ar pelo nariz, exasperado, mesmo com todo barulho ao fundo. "Parkinson, saia da minha maldita cobertura. É melhor você não estar aí quando eu voltar."  
"Ou o quê?" Pergunto sentando-me em seu sofá de couro.

_Ah, you know I know where you are  
You know I know where you are_

Minha paciência já estava esgotada há muito tempo quando ele voltou para sua cobertura... quatro horas mais tarde - ou como eu contei, três copos de Martini depois da ligação.  
"Parkinson, porra! Sai da merda da minha cobertura! Qual a porra do seu problema? Você não consegue seguir uma ordem?" Harry gritou quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele me viu em seu sofá, copo na mão.  
"Não, _Potter_. Eu não consigo seguir ordens. _Eu_ dou as ordens, lembra?" Bebo mais um gole de minha bebida e seguro o palito com as duas azeitonas em meus dedos, comendo uma após ver que Harry estava ficando ainda mais bravo.

_You know  
I can't have another  
Can't stop thinking of you_

"Vai se foder, Pansy Parkinson!" Harry gritou para mim enquanto olhava-me com ódio por trás das íris verdes. "Sai da minha casa! Sai logo da minha casa!"  
"Exatamente, sua casa. Sua _cobertura_!" Sarcasmo saía junto das minhas palavras gritadas. "E você diz que não gosta dessa vida. Ah é? Então por que você não sai daqui, procura um emprego e deixa os seus cartões de crédito para trás?"  
Harry joga o copo de whisky que tinha na mão contra a parede atrás de mim. Por pouco o copo não me acertou. Isso só aumentou minha fúria e eu continuei.  
"Por que você não larga logo esses seus amigos pobretões e aceita logo o que você tanto nega? Você tem sangue **azul**! Sua conta bancária tem tantos números que eles se assustariam se os vissem! Por que você não pára logo de dizer que odeia essa vida e enxerga que na verdade você só está sendo um idiota mentiroso? Por que você não pára de dizer que odeia tanto seus pais, quando você olha pra eles com orgulho e _amor_?"  
Harry ficou calado e eu aproveitei para terminar meu pequeno discurso.  
"Por que você não aceita logo que gosta de mim para que possamos ter o nosso futuro de uma vez por todas?"  
A partir disso tudo moveu-se em câmera lenta. Harry andou até mim e me enconstou na parede.  
"Entenda," Harry disse olhando-me nos olhos. "Eu não gosto de você, Parkinson. Eu te odeio. Agora saia logo daqui antes que eu chame a polícia e os tablóides e te acuse de invasão de propriedade."  
Meus olhos logo se arregalaram. Ele realmente estava me ameaçando?  
"Sabe o que mais? Eu estou com Ginny." Eu estava errada, meus olhos não estavam arregalados antes, agora estão. "Agora você pode sair da merda da minha cobertura?" Ele disse entredentes enquanto segurava meu braço com força e me levava em direção do elevador.  
Quando entrei no elevador - a força - olhei bem em seus olhos e disse calmamente.  
"Deixaste claro que você não poderia odiar o suficiente para amar. Que pena para você."  
E enquanto a porta do elevador foi se fechando, pude ver sua expressão aterrorizada.

_If I can't have you then nobody can_

Sai do prédio e antes de entrar em minha Mercedes, andei em direção do carro de Harry. Meu motorista saiu do carro, eficiente como sempre.  
"Sabe, nunca gostei muito do carro do Harry..." Disse isso e virei de costas, entrando na Mercedes. Não desejava sentir o frio das cinco da manhã por mais tempo do que o necessário. Antes de fechar a porta pude ouvir um barulho terrível e agudo.  
"Rodney, você tem... _contatos_?" Não precisei dizer mais nada, pois o meu olhar dizia a ele tudo o que ele precisava saber e o que eu não precisava falar. "Ginevra Weasley." Disse olhando para o lado de fora e vendo o arranhão de ponta a ponta no tão amado Porsche Carrera GT prata de Harry. Deixei um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios enquanto ia para minha casa.  
Ele mudaria de idéia.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
